Fever
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: After an encounter with a witch, Dean is cursed, and only one person can cure him; Crowley. Dean/Crowley; #4 in the 'Telephone' series. Pure smut! R&R, x


**Fever**

_**Summary**: After an encounter with a witch, Dean is cursed, and only one person can cure him; Crowley. Dean/Crowley; #4 in the 'Telephone' series. Pure smut._

**-x-**

Dean Winchester almost took the door of his motel room off the hinges as he ran inside, locking it quickly so that Sam wasn't able to enter. After countless 'Dean, what's wrong's after the elder Winchester had let his brother drive back to the motel, he's had enough. And of course he really couldn't tell Sam what the matter was. That _would_ be embarrassing. He really couldn't tell him that the he-witch that they had been fighting actually did something to him when he had hit him with that curse. He pretended that he was fine, but Sam didn't seem convinced. Now, Dean was pulling the curtains closed, his face turning crimson with the heat, the sweat running down his back and forehead.

"Why me?" he thought to himself. He rechecked the lock to make sure it was secure. He didn't want to think about what would happen to him if this wasn't cured. He had read about the deaths they were investigating; six people died craving sex. _Sex_! The witch had cursed them with some sex pollen, making them all horny, and because they didn't get laid, they died within a few days. And he'd done the same to Dean. _Fan-fucking-tastic._ Dean had had the boner from hell all the drive back and now it was killing him. Quite literally. He quickly got his jeans off, realising how painful his erection was when he, accidentally, knocked it with his hand, lowering his jeans. He quickly sat down on the bed, before his boxers went next, bunched up around his thighs with his jeans. He lay back against the pillow, looking down at his weeping erection. It was an angry red colour, and looked ready to explode. It was sensitive to touch, but Dean had to do something to get the warmth in his belly to go away. He wrapped a hand around it, calling out at just that simple touch. He began to move his hand quickly up and down the shaft, trying to get rid of the pressure, but it did nothing. He tried to go faster, which seemed to do the trick for a while, until he got wrist cramp and he still hadn't come. His whole body was on fire and he felt ill. He continued to jerk himself off, his erection only becoming harder and more painful as he carried on. He felt like he could cry, but he wouldn't. He was a man. A man jerking off. _Painfully_. He cursed the he-witch to hell and back.

"Oh fuck ..." he said, when a sudden twinge in his stomach made his whole body spasm. He was close, he had to be. His wrist was killing him, but he couldn't stop. His leg muscles were twitching and he was moaning and panting. His breathing was coming out in short rasps, as if trying to catch a breath. He cupped his balls with his other hand, rolling them one at a time in his palm, which seemed to help also. Then suddenly, light flashed behind his eyes, and he came hard, the hardest he had ever come in his life, almost screaming out, as semen landed on his chest, and dribbled out over his hand, until he fell back against the pillow, spent. But he knew it wasn't over. If it was, those people who died would have needed to merely masturbate to stay alive, and that would have been too easy. Dean let go of his now soft cock, panting, and unable to focus, apart from in the next five minutes or so, he'd have the boner from hell again, and he'd have to repeat the process until he got laid.

Speaking of getting laid, where the _fuck_ was Crowley?

**-x-**

Two days had passed, and Dean hadn't left the motel room. The only time the door opened was when Sam delivered him food. He couldn't leave. And he could die at any time. He still hadn't told Sam yet, and Crowley! He didn't know where the fuck he was. He couldn't get hold of Cas either, which would probably have been useless anyway. He was now thinking about finding a random girl – or guy, he wouldn't care at this point in time – and just shag them stupid. But he'd prefer Crowley. Crowley could take it. He was on his bed again, palming himself through his jeans. He'd jerked off forty three times in the last forty eight hours – no that he'd been counting – and he was still aching for more. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought of Crowley, not that that would help.

"Hello, lover ..." came that British accent. Dean's eyes flew open, to see Crowley sitting in the armchair in the corner, his legs crossed, with a smirk on his face and lust in his eyes. Dean was sweating and felt like vomiting.

"Where the hell have you been? I've needed you for two days and now you show up. I could die ..." he panted.

"Well, aren't you a bundle of joy? Since you're asking, I was almost exorcised by a hunter. Made him a deal he couldn't refuse instead ..." he said, with a smirk.

"I don't give a fuck right now, Crowley ..."

"Ooh, temper. I like it."

"I need you now. I need to fuck you, Crowley. I got cursed by a he-witch, and if I don't get laid in the next few hours, I will die," Dean said, his voice serious. Crowley watched him for a moment, before a slow smile came to his lips.

"Well, we can't have that can we?" he said, taking in the sight of Dean's tenting jeans. "Let's see what we could do." He stood from the chair, and moved over to the bed, pushing Dean over onto his back. He took off his coat, and his shoes, before he got onto the bed, straddling his lover's legs, pressing a palm to the bulge in Dean's jeans.

"Aaaargh ... Crowley, it hurts ..." Dean moaned, even though the sensation was what he needed. Crowley pulled off Dean's t-shirt, throwing it to the floor, his rough calloused hands running over the skin of Dean's chest, his head lowered until his mouth latched onto one of Dean's nipples, sucking it into his mouth as his fingers worked at the button and zipper on Dean's jeans. Dean moaned deeply, his fingers grabbing Crowley's hair.

"Shhh, that's it ..." Crowley whispered. "That's my boy." He kissed along Dean's chest, his hands pulling the jeans down Dean's long legs. They were also thrown to the floor, and Dean immediately went about wrapping his legs around Crowley's fully clothed waist, pulling him closer so he could grind his erection against Crowley. His head sank into the pillow, deep moans ripping from his throat as the pain and pleasure fought against each other as he rubbed himself off against the demon. Suddenly, Crowley's hands were on his hips, holding him down, making him whimper at the loss. Then, all of a sudden, Crowley's mouth was touching his cock through his boxers. Crowley took the waistband in his teeth and pulled it down, exposing Dean's leaking cock.

"Hmm, is this all for me?" Crowley asked, mouthing at the length. Dean panted and moaned, feeling like he was dying. Then, his whole length was in Crowley's mouth, the demon sucking on its tip like it was a fucking popsicle.

"Oh fucking hell, Crowley!" Dean moaned, thrusting up into the demon's mouth. That earned him a swat to the hip and Crowley let go of his cock.

"Behave, or you get nothing ..." he said, fiercely. Dean nodded and Crowley went back to sucking him off. Dean tried to keep his hips as still as possible, which was proving difficult as his orgasm built up, the heat in his belly unbearable. He whimpered; panted; moaned; cursed, until he was coming down the demon's throat, making him swallow it all down. He seemed to black out for a moment, before his eyes met Crowley's, who was now watching him, his cock left to rest for a moment before it would start to harden again. Dean pulled Crowley down to kiss him, tasting himself on his lover's tongue.

"Jesus, Crowley, you have no idea how much I need you ..." Dean said, undoing the demon's tie and pulling it from his neck before he pulled at the buttons on his shirt. He undressed the demon slowly, savouring every moment of pleasure before the pain returned. Dean pulled the belt out of Crowley's trousers, dropping it to the floor with a clang of the buckle against the wooden flooring. He pulled at the rest of the suit, until Crowley was naked before him. Dean took the chance to flip them, straddling Crowley on the bed, admiring the demon's own erection.

"You're amazing ..." Dean said, feeling his cock twitch once more.

"Yes, darling, I know ..." he replied, with a smug grin. Dean leaned down to kiss him once more, his hardening cock becoming painful once more, as he began to rut against Crowley's hip. Crowley moaned gently before stopping him.

"It won't go away like that. Fuck me, Dean ..." he said. Dean nodded and went searching for the lube in his jeans. "Dean, just do it." Dean looked scared for a moment before nodding. He licked the palm of his hand before wrapping it around his cock. He gasped as his hand touched the sensitive length, before guiding it towards Crowley's entrance. He pushed inside, surprised at how easily he slipped inside. Crowley's eyes closed in pleasure, his mouth falling open at the feeling of being filled. Dean leaned down to kiss Crowley once more, before his hands went to the headboard behind them and began moving inside the demon. It started off slow and sensual, but Dean was soon speeding up, fucking the demon hard to try and break the curse. Crowley's hands wrapped round the hunter's back, pulling him as close as he could. Their moans and groans were all that could be heard through the motel room, their sweat slicked skin hitting off each other. Suddenly, Crowley flipped them without breaking contact and he pressed his palms down onto Dean's chest to hold himself up as he began riding Dean's cock with all he had. Dean grabbed the demon's hips, probably leaving bruises. He bucked up his hips to meet Crowley's movements, feeling the heat pool in his belly once more.

_Please let this be over_, he thought to himself as they continued to move, their cries of ecstasy mingling together in the room. Crowley continued his movements, one of his hands going to his own cock, jerking himself off the best he could through his erratic movements.

"Crowley ... gonna come ..." Dean moaned, before he cried out loudly. His whole body glowed yellow as he cried out, the light getting brighter and brighter, until he came hard and there was a bright flash throughout the room, making Crowley cover his eyes, before he came too, all over his lover's stomach and the two of them collapsed together on the bed, panting heavily. Crowley looked over at his bed mate, who seemed to have passed out, making the demon laugh. He'd never had anyone pass out beside him in bed before. Mind you, he'd never had anyone who had had forty eight hours of constant jerking off either, so he needed to sleep.

Crowley didn't mind, as long as he was there beside his lover.

**-x-**

Sam knocked on the door of the motel room, with a bag which had Dean's breakfast in it. He knocked once more, before the door opened and Crowley appeared, wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of Dean's sweats, which were too long in the leg for him. Sam wanted to say something horrible, about why he was there, but he'd promised himself, and Bobby, that he wouldn't.

"Is Dean okay?" he asked. Crowley cocked his head to the side, indicating Sam to come in. Dean was sitting on the bed, in a pair of sweats himself. He smiled at Sam.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was wrong with me ... but I got cursed with some sort of spell that made me crave sex, like all the victims we read about ..." he said. Sam wrinkled his nose at his brother.

"More than I needed to know, Dean. And I'm guessing Crowley helped you ... which I am glad about to be honest. I don't know what I could have done to help ..." he said. Crowley laughed.

"Well ..."

"DON'T even go there, Crowley ..." Sam said, making Crowley grin. "Anyway, I brought you breakfast. Enjoy ..." he put the bag down on the table. "I'm going to the library." With a wave, he closed the door behind him. Crowley moved to sit on the bed next to Dean, before pulling the elder Winchester into a kiss.

"Thank you ..." Dean said, against the demon's lips. " ... for saving me. Again."

"You're welcome," he replied, before pulling back from the kiss and pulling the hunter against him. "Mind you, death by sex would be a better way to go."

"Amen to that, Crowley! Amen to that."

* * *

_I know it's been a while, but I hope you enjoyed this. XD_


End file.
